The present invention relates to an electroluminescent strap and in particular, to an electroluminescent strap suitable for releasably securing an object to a wrist.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,110 issued to LoCascio discloses an illuminated pet collar having a power source and a light source comprising an electroluminescent strip. U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,678 issued to Veltri et al. discloses a safety belt having an electroluminescent flexible strip which is activated by means of a power supply connected to the electroluminescent flexible strip. The devices disclosed in both the above patents require the connection of the relevant buckle parts in order to complete the circuit and permit the strap to be illuminated. Because the electric circuit which activates the strap in each instance must be closed at the connection points between the respective buckle parts such an arrangement is susceptible to malfunction as a result of, for example, water or moisture contamination, electrolytic corrosion or even oxidation of the contacts.
Another shortcoming of the above prior art is that the devices cannot be used for illumination purposes without first connecting them into a loop shape to thereby close the electrical circuit.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electroluminescent strap suitable for releasably securing an object to a wrist wherein the aforesaid shortcomings are obviated.